1. Field of the Invention
As set out in the specification, this invention relates to a procedure for the conversion of direct electric current into alternating current by means of sequential switching, by which it is possible to obtain alternating currents of any desired voltage and frequency, using direct current sources of suitable characteristics.
2. Related Art
As is known, the present means of production and distribution of electrical energy, used at the international level, is oriented towards the use of alternating current, which implies basically that the vast majority of electrically driven apparatus available on the market is designed to use alternating current as supply power.
However, in practice, it is relatively common that, for other geographical reasons, electrical power is not available in AC form, yet it is necessary to operate equipment which is designed for use with other than direct current. In such cases, where there is normally a storage battery or some similar unit, it is essential to make use of a convertor, which transforms the direct current into alternating current so as to permit the operation of the apparatus concerned from the previously mentioned direct current power supply.
There are currently a large variety of convertors on the market, using many different schemes for obtaining improved performance according to the specific application or use, specifically as a function of the nature of the power supply, the power to be transformed, the frequency required, etc.
The basic problem with such converters are that they consume an excessive amount of internal energy, which makes their use difficult, especially when the power supplies are low power, as frequently occurs where the classical battery is used and, as well, when photovoltaic energy is used.